


Matt/Reader Oneshots

by MyDearestReaderFanfics



Series: Voltron/Reader Oneshots [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearestReaderFanfics/pseuds/MyDearestReaderFanfics
Summary: A series of Matt/Reader oneshots off of my tumblr. Each chapter will have the trope in the chapter summary.





	1. Starry-Eyed Sleuth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader had dreamed about being a detective for their entire life. They end up partnered with Matt Holt on a dangerous case against a the Galra gang. Coworkers to friends to lovers w/ a side of angst. Happy ending!

The detectives in the VLD task force were a shining beacon of hope in the metropolitan area of Kerberos. In a city run by underground criminals, the detective agency was desperately needed and did their best to keep the balance leaning in the favor of the good and kind. The detectives were an elite few in the law enforcement in the city of Kerberos; it was rumored to be very difficult to be promoted into the position of VLD detective. Despite that, you’d wanted to be a detective for the VLD task force since you were old enough to realize you wanted to help people. Despite your dream to help people, you grew up with few friends. You had been so focused on studying and making sure you would be a sure-fire choice for the task force one day. Your peers had quickly written you off as cold, stuck-up, and unfeeling. You told yourself that you were fine with it after all fewer friends meant fewer distractions.

All of that was fine with you since it ultimately had led you to get into your dream career. You’d been up extra early to make sure you looked professional. You got to the office about an hour earlier than you were requested to. What? You’d been looking forward to this moment for longer than you could remember. You were allowed to bask in the greatness of the literal best day of your life a little early.

“You must be (Y/N). It’s great to meet you.” “You as well, Detective Shirogane.” “Please, Shiro is fine. There’s no need for such formalities.” “Oh, okay…” “I’m going to show you around the place and then introduce you to your partner. Does that sound alright?” “Yes.” Shiro sighed at your cold demeanor but put on a smile anyway. “Right this way then.” He showed you around the offices, the interrogation room, the break room, and finally… “And this is Matthew Holt, although everyone just calls him Matt. Hey, buddy.” Matt and Shiro man hugged before turning to you. Matt sent you a thousand watt smile. “Hey, great to meet you! (Y/N), right? Aw man, I’ve been so excited!” You held out your hand to him. “Yes, I am (Y/N) (L/N). I am pleased to meet you too Matthew.” He shook your hand quickly enough to shake the rest of your arm much to your chagrin. “Nobody calls me by my full name. Matt’s fine.” You frowned, smoothing out the wrinkles that had formed on your shirt after the handshake. He beamed at you before looking at the clock on the wall. “Oh, sweet. It’s my lunch break. Nice meeting you again, (N/N).” “(Y/N).” “Alright, (N/N).” You glared at his retreating form. How in the world had a clown like him gotten into the most elite detective task force in the region? “Sorry about him.” Shiro wore an apologetic smile. “He’s definitely the ‘good cop’. I’m sure you too will work great together. He may joke a lot, but he really is one of the most brilliant minds in VLD.” “I certainly hope you are right about that.” You turned on your heel, ready to leave the room when Shiro’s hand caught your shoulder, effectively stopping you. “One more thing, (Y/N), Matt’s last partner left after an accident a couple of months ago. So please don’t think he’s trying to patronize you if he is… clingy or overprotective.” “Duly noted.” You shrugged off his hand and left.

Working with Matt was, well it was exhausting. When he wasn’t reciting the most recent memes, he was referencing some dated video game. And he absolutely never did any of his work on time. You were always left trying to play catch up on his behalf. You were getting sick of it. You didn’t need the extra paperwork. Shiro had said he was brilliant, but as far as you’d seen he was barely competent much less brilliant. “Hey, (N/N), do you wanna go get lunch~?” He smooshed his cheek against yours as he spoke in a sing-song voice. “No.” “But that’s the fourth time this week you’ve turned down my offer. Y’know I’m beginning to think you don’t like me.” “I don’t.” “What a jokester you are. But really let’s go. Maybe when we get back Coran’ll have an assignment for us.” Despite your arguments, Matt dragged you out of the building to his car. “On all accounts, this could be considered kidnapping, you are aware of that right.” “It’s not if you willing get into the car.” He Will Smith posed to the open passenger side door. You began to walk away. “Wait, wait. (Y/N), okay, look. I know we may not meet eye to eye...” Understatement of the year. “...But I want us to get along. We’re gonna be working together can we at least try to get along?” You sighed, getting into the car. “Fine.” He smiled so wide you could’ve sworn his face was going to break.

You two drove to a nearby sub shop. “Is this okay with you? They have the best french dip.” You blinked in surprise. You had similar taste in sandwiches? Well, at least lunch together wouldn’t be miserable. “This is fine.” Once you both had ordered (all of the workers already knew Matt much to your dismay) you found a booth near the back that was relatively uncrowded. “So are you always like this?” You scrunched up your nose, brows furrowed. “Excuse me?” “No-no. Sorry, that sounded bad. You're just really erm, professional all the time. Kinda cold actually. What do you do for fun?” Fun? You never had much time. Growing up it was school, studying, extracurricular, studying, homework, reading, and more studying. “I like to read.” “That’s cool! What kinda books do ya like?” “True Crime and nonfiction psychology.” “Yeah, but what about for just your downtime? Like what do you read for enjoyment?” “I do enjoy those.” He stayed silent, studying you for a moment before finally speaking again, much calmer than you’d ever seen him. “Do you like anything aside from what has to do with work?” You stayed quiet for a moment. Sure you did. There was- wait no that tied to criminal studies. Oh, but how about- not that either. It was the first time Matt had ever seen you look so open, even if you hadn’t said anything. There was just something so vulnerable about you in that moment. “No, I suppose not.” “What?” “You asked if I like anything that had no relation to the topics pertaining to work. To answer your question, no there is not.” “I was just kidding, but wait, really?” You shrugged noncommittally, redirecting your attention to the waiter that had come to deliver your sandwiches. “Thank you.” “(N/N)-” “Don’t call me that.” “You can’t be serious. We’ll just have to find you a hobby then!” “Look, Matt. I appreciate the sentiment, pushy as it may be, but I am content in life truly. VLD is all I’ve ever wanted and now that I’m here, I couldn’t ask for anything more.” It was the most he’d ever heard you talk, and oh wow you were actually smiling. “You really like working here, huh?” “Yes, of course. I’ve worked my entire life for this.” He smiled a much calmer, more endearing smile. “I’m glad you got chosen. You’re a really great partner. I know you’re probably not crazy about getting stuck with me,” he gave a self-deprecating sort of laugh that tugged at your heartstrings ever so slightly, “but I promise I haven’t been shirking my responsibilities for no reason.” “Oh?” So he was aware of his lack of worth ethic, good. “I’ve been pestering Coran to assign us a case that’s been all the talk around the office. It’s why I wanted to take you out to lunch. Pre-celebration before we go back.” He did that? “Thank you.” The words tumbled out of your mouth before you had a chance to realize what you were saying and you quickly shut your mouth. Great, his obnoxious smile was back. “Hey, we’re partners. Least I could do was treat us to celebratory subs.”

As promised, you and Matt got assigned to the Zarkon case. According to the debriefing Allura gave, Zarkon was the leader of the notorious Galra crime ring. Their crimes ranged from grand theft to first-degree murder. They were seen as an unstoppable force who even other gangs bowed to. Recently their crimes had escalated to the point where certain members were considered to be at serial killer status and were actively being searched for. It was you and Matt’s job to locate Zarkon’s second in command, Sendak. You were to find out his location, but to absolutely not make contact with him. He was a dangerous figure and any and all contact with him could put you both in serious peril. 

You noticed Matt seemed less bubbly after the meeting. You thought nothing of it until you were leaving for the evening and saw him still in his office. He was just sitting there. Staring at his desk, hands clasped in front of him. “Matt?” He jumped at the sound of your voice, quickly turning to you with a smile that could only be described as artificial. “Hey, (N/N). Wh-what’s up?” “Work is over. I was leaving. What are you still doing here?” “Oh, um, just finishing up. I’ll walk with you, just wait for me a minute.” You stood in the doorway silently observing as he gathered a few stray papers and put his coat back on. “All good. You ready?” “Yes.” Matt usually held the most of the conversation, but now you two just walked in silence. It might’ve been nice if you hadn’t have gotten used to his ridiculously chatty nature. Now the silence felt like it could swallow you whole if you weren’t careful. “Tomorrow we start our assignment.” Why did you say that? Of course, he already knows that he was at the same debriefing as you wasn’t he? “Yeah, I guess we do.” “You don’t sound very enthusiastic. Is this assignment not the one you had been trying to get?” “No. I mean, yes it is. I don't know. The last time I was on the field, my partner got really hurt… I didn’t want you to be put in danger. I’m sorry for getting us into this.” “Matt.” You frowned, why had he failed to tell you his concerns earlier? “I am sorry that that happened. This is not the same situation, however, and you must remember that. We are both trained to the best of our ability in our fields, if we were not qualified, we would not have been given this task.” You awkwardly patted his arm as you’d seen done in television shows sometimes. He looked at you like you just sprouted an extra head. Oh dear, had you done something wrong? This is was why you didn’t like being in emotionally driven social situations. You stiffened as you were enveloped in a hug. “Thank you.”He didn’t feel entirely better, truth be told he was still incredibly worried, but the fact that you were trying to make him feel better meant a lot to him. “You are… welcome?” You patted his back, unsure of what to do. Much to your relief, he retracted not too long after, only to hold onto your shoulders. “We got this then, right?” He was staring far too intently into your eyes. “Yes?” “You're damn right we do!” A serious swing of the pendulum. “I’ll see you tomorrow then!” He waved at you from within his car before leaving. You were left wondering what in the world just happened. 

“Yeah, I’m telling you, they probably think I’m nuts. One second I’m solemn, next I’m hugging them and then leaving! I just, they actually care. I figured they were just tolerating me. But now, after earlier, I don’t know what to think.” “Sounds like somebody likes the new recruit.” “No way! I-I’m just happy that they don’t hate me!” “Mhmm, sure Matt. Hey, buddy, I gotta go, Kosmo’s getting antsy to go on his walk.” “Nooo, Shiro don’t hang up.” “I’ll talk to you about (Y/N) later.” Shiro hung up leaving Matt flustered, wondering if he really did like (Y/N). 

You and Matt were staking out the location your informant had provided. There’d been little to no activity for all five hours you had been there. And to make matters worse, Matt seemed even more high strung than he usually was. Just as you were about to snap, you heard two voices from the alleyway near you. You gestured for him to quiet down so you could listen. “... says that the damn police are on his ass again. Gotta leave town for a while.” “What about the new guy?” “Who gives a shit?” “Someones gotta look after him if Z won’t.” “Sendak will cover it then. Z’s never trusted anyone more than him.” “Shh, shut the fuck up, dude. Do you want every cop around to hear you?!” “Whatever, dude. C’mon let’s get out of here.” The left in a car with purple underglow. Matt started up the engine, trailing behind them at an inconspicuous distance. 

They led you to warehouses where businesses stored their extra products on the other side of town. With the car parked a safe distance away, you and Matt followed on foot. As you approached the warehouses you noticed that the people you'd been following were no longer in sight. You were about to point that out to Matt when he abruptly pulled you behind one of the buildings. “Matt, what are you-” He clapped his hand over your move, gesturing with his other hand at a forklift that was heading in the direction you had just been in. He lowered his voice, speaking near you as to not be overheard. “He came from that warehouse over there.” It was the building several yards away that looked like it hadn't been used in years. You glared at him to remove his hand. He pulled it away sheepishly. “Sorry.” “Let’s go.” Creeping around behind the rows of storage units in the building you were behind kept you out of sight. You could hear voices from here. It sounded like- _Bang._ Your face paled. Matt’s hand grabbed you back. Nobody was around this time, so you turned to face him. He tapped at his chest. No Kevlar. “We will just have to be careful.” Whoever was inside needed your help, if they were even still alive that is. People exited the building in front of you where the gunshot had come from. Once they were out of sight, you inched closer. The door was closing and the lights were off. Time was running out. Taking a leap of faith, you took off running, Matt on hot on your heels, both of you slipping under the metal door just as it slid shut. Everything was pitch black. A light clipped on and you froze until you realized it had come from the flashlight Matt had on him. “(Y/N), what the hell was that?!” “They need our help.” “We could've gotten killed.” You held up your hand to silence him. A faint wheezing. “Come on.” Desire being upset, and frankly scared as hell on your behalf, he followed along. He'd heard the gunshot too. If there was someone to save that took top priority over his feelings. The wheezing grew louder. He shone the light in the direction of the wheezing. A figure tied to a chair, looking bloody and bruised sat slumped over. The only indication that they were alive at all was the faint wheezing. “Hold on, we’re gonna get you out of here.” You were untying the man and trying to keep pressure over his wound at the same time. Something seemed oddly familiar about him to Matt. It wasn't until he jogged over to help you that he realized who the hostage was. But by then it was too late. The lights flashed on, the whirring of the lights drowning out the sound of your informants breathing. “Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” Standing before you was the very man you had been sent to track down. “You must be the fresh meat they hired after we burned the last sorry excuse of a detective.” He grinned sadistically, watching Matt get riled up. “How's that partner of yours then cop? Not so great I presume, seeing as you've already found a replacement.” “Shut your fucking mouth.” “Matt.” You gasped at his outburst. Was he looking to get shot? Much to your disbelief Sendak laughed a cold and soulless sound. “Looks like someone's finally grown a spine. It's a shame really. That we’re going to have to pull it right back out.” As Sendak spoke you pressed the alarm button on your radio, desperately hoping you could stall for time. “What are you talking about?” “Oh, they don't know?” Sendak laughed his bone-chilling laugh again. “Your partner here and his previous partner came looking for us, but they were stupid to think they could try finding us and get away unharmed. He got away but his partner wasn't so lucky.” “Don't you dare speak about-” “Oh shut up. So while he left, the building they were in mysteriously caught on fire,” he gestured like a magician performing their best trick, “and he just left them there to die, didn't you?” “No, no I’d never.” Matt’s voice broke halfway through and you could tell what Sendak was saying was really getting to him. “So now you know the truth. Too bad you got partnered with him. Now you'll be meeting a similar fate as his last partner.” Sendak pointed a gun you didn't even know he had at you. Time froze for you as you heard the familiar bang of a gun. You felt the bullet enter, pain spidering through your body from the entry point. Tears pricked at your eyes, lips parted in a silent scream. You doubled over, hand flying to your chest where blood was rapidly soaking through your shirt. Matt was at your side within seconds. Sendak had left. “(Y/N), oh god. H-hold on, we’re gonna get you out of here. Just hold on, please. “Matt.” Your mouth tasted like metal. “Matt, get the informant, he's worse off than I am. There should be help arriving soon, although you will need to radio in an ambulance for him.” Coughs wracked your body and when you looked at your hand it was covered in blood. “Go, you'll need to meet them.” “I'm not leaving you.” You hadn't realized he was crying until now. You didn't like seeing him cry, it didn't suit him at all. You clumsily brushed away at his tears, accidentally smearing blood against his cheek. Dark spots had begun to dance into your vision. He was the only thing holding you upright at this point. You pushed at him as the dark began to creep closer into your peripheral. “Go. They need to know where we are. They won't be able to find us otherwise.” He was hiccuping with sobs but he let you go, propping you up against the chair. “I'll be right back, okay. You have to stay awake until I get back. Please.” He sounded so broken, you agreed, wanting him to sound happier like he usually did. He brushed a strand of hair from your eyes before leaving. You tried to stay awake, you really did. You stayed awake even as your fingers began to numb. You stayed awake as you heard sirens blaring. You even stayed awake to see Matt running back to you. And then everything went black. 

You awoke to the sound of beeping. It reminded you of that one time when you were younger and had decided to play detective and go after that rowdy gang of raccoons. You'd ended up needing stitches and a rabies shot after the raccoons decided they didn't like playing along. You'd been stuck in the hospital for almost two days. You blinked open your eyes warily, not appreciating the blinding light in front of you. You groaned as the soreness in your limbs settled in. “Oh my god. Doctor! Doctor, they're awake!” Was the voice talking about you? Why was there a doctor? “(Y/N)?” Oh hey, there's Matt. Why was he crying? Oh, but he’s smiling too. How peculiar. You tried to say his name but your voice came out hoarse and it hurt your throat to try to talk. His eyebrows knit together and he pulled away from your line of sight. You tried to say his name again, but once more it was a futile attempt. “Shhh, I’m still here. Don't strain yourself. Here, this might help.” He held a cup of water up to your lips, one hand on your back to help you sit upright. The water felt brilliant against your throat, the coolness helping to soothe the scratchiness that had settled from lack of use. “Tha-ank you.” Your voice still wasn't back completely, but at least now you were understandable. “How are you feeling?” You fixed him with a look that said ‘are-you-serious?’. “Right sorry.” Images of the warehouse filled your head and you widened your eyes. “The Informant!” Matt placed his hand on your forearm. “He's in intensive care, but he's expected to make it. They also were able to apprehend Sendak.” Matt shook his head, seemingly in disbelief. “You wake up after being in a coma for two weeks and your first thought is of whether or not someone else is alive?” “Yes. It is our duty as detecti-” You stopped short. Two weeks? You'd been out cold for two weeks? You noticed the get well balloons around you, cards and wilting flowers on your bedside table. “I, two weeks?” Why was Matt still here? Shouldn't he be at work? “I wasn't going to leave you alone. I told you that back at the warehouse.” Oops, had you said that out loud? “But… why?” He looked genuinely surprised by your question. He sighed. “Nevermind that. I'm just glad you're okay.” There's that ridiculous smile of his. Truth be told you'd kind of missed it. “Mr. Holt, Mx. (L/N). I am Doctor Kolivan. Mx. (L/N), we’d like to run some tests before we determine whether or not you are healthy enough to be released.” You nodded your understanding. “A nurse will be back to help you into a wheelchair soon.” You had a few minutes before the nurse would arrive so you turned to Matt. “Have you been here the entirety of the two weeks?” He blushed looking down. “Yeah. I didn't want to be away when you woke up.” If you woke up. But you had and Matt thanked every deity he could think of for that. You moved to lean your forehead against his, staring intently into his eyes as if looking for something. “Thank you.” Matt was frozen in place, his heart skipping a beat from the close proximity. “Don't mention it.” “No one’s ever done anything like that for me before.” No one had ever cared enough to. “Like I said, I'm not leaving you.” You stayed silent a moment, trying to put together your next words carefully. You weren't particularly experienced with what you were about to say. “Is that a promise? Will you really stay?” “If that's what you want me to do, then I'll stay by your side as long as you want me there.” You pulled back, nodding sharply. “Yes. I do want you there.” You pressed a quick kiss against his cheek before turning away, thankful that the nurse had chosen this moment to arrive. “Sorry, sir. Only Mx. (L/N) is allowed from here, no visitors.” Matt looked at you and you nodded your ok. “Alright. I'm gonna go let everyone know that you're awake, (N/N).” “Alright. Send them my greetings.” “You got it!” As he walked by you, Matt leaned over to press a kiss to your forehead, winking at you before leaving. “You and your boyfriend are absolutely adorable together. Together. “Yes, I suppose we are.”


	2. Do You Like Scary Movies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend, Matt Holt, are enjoying a scary movie marathon. Well, you were… until a certain Stephen King movie turned the night into a truly scary story. Surviving together? Is that a trope?

Matthew Holt was many things, a goofball, a major nerd, and a spectacular boyfriend. He was not, however, a horror movie fan. Not that he was about to tell you that. You loved horror flicks of all kinds- anywhere from psychological thrillers to gory slasher flicks, the scarier the better. And Matt was a sucker for seeing you happy. So when you asked him to binge watch horror movies with you in honor of the spooky season, he couldn’t help but say yes.

Which is why he was here now, a bowl of popcorn on his lap, pulse rushing, and clinging to you. And you were only half-way through the second movie. “Aww, Matt, do you want to turn the movie off, love? You should’ve told me you didn’t like scary movies.” “WHA- no way! I was just, um, making sure you weren’t scared. Yeah! That’s all, I just didn’t want you to get scared.” You fixed him with a disbelieving look and he chuckled nervously, pulling away from you. You pulled him back, curling up with his arm wrapped securely over your shoulders. “I guess you can protect me from the big, bad movie monsters.” Despite knowing you were playing along for his sake, he couldn’t help but feel better. Being close to you helped make the movie feel less real.

“Next up, a classic: The Children of the Corn!” Matt shook his head, amused. You weren’t afraid in the least if anything you seemed even more pumped than you had been before you started watching the movies. “Sure… Let me just go to the bathroom. You set it up?” You nodded, already shuffling through your DVDs. By the time he got back, you’d already set the movie up and popped another bowl of popcorn. “Ready?” “Yeah.” You got cozied up next to him again and pressed play. The opening played like normal, you laughing at the shitty effects and Matt seeming genuinely disturbed by the storyline. You mourned the loss of Sarge, the sweet border collie, and watched as Burt and Vicky made it to Gatlin. As they parked the car, your vision went black.

You woke up in the unforgettable snot yellow Buick. Your heart raced, thinking that perhaps this was some sort of sick joke. At least until you turned to see an equally confused Matt. Oh god, this can’t be happening. He wasn’t wearing the [ironic tee](https://www.amazon.com/Have-Power-Anime-Side-Shirt/dp/B07GG2X8JB) you’d gotten him for his birthday, instead, he was wearing the white buttoned shirt that Burt wore in the movie. Much to your horror, you had Vicky’s outfit on. Did this mean what you thought it meant? “(Y/N), where are we?” You barely heard him over the roaring in your ears from the rising panic. You grabbed around at anything you could find- the map and bloody suitcase confirmed your suspicions. “In the movie. Fuck! Matt, how is this happening? How can this be real?” “The movie? You mean Children of the Cor-“ “Yes!” He grabbed your hand, trying to steady you even though he was freaking out too. “Okay, just breathe. How does it end, do you know? What happens?” You breathed like he told you to, taking a minute to calm down before you explained. “Okay,” You looked around, taking in the scene that was laid out around you, “If I’m not mistaken we’re in the scene before we meet Sarah.” “Sarah?” “The little girl. She’s not crazy like the others.” “Great.” You sighed, mentally agreeing with his sarcastic statement. “Matt, this movie is like crazy dangerous. And if it is going to play out which would be… less than ideal… we could both get really hurt.” You took his hands in yours. “Staying out here is a bad idea, but before we go in, promise me you’ll be careful.” “Always.” You nodded, the sinking feeling in your gut not lessening in the slightest.

The inside of the house was as messy as you remembered it being, which is to say, it looked like a twister had just gone through it. You wasted no time in wandering around, nothing of importance would be there. No. You needed to get to Sarah, maybe her psychic visions would point you in the direction of getting the hell out of here. Despite your hopefulness, your gut told you that wasn't going to happen. In a couple of minutes, Matt was going to leave for one reason or another and you'd be left with Sarah, after which you'll be taken away by Malachai. Your heart clenched painfully in your chest and you had to focus on your breathing for a solid minute so that you didn't break down into a panic attack right there. Real good that would do. No, you needed to keep as level a head as you could. Especially since you needed to try and remember how the movie played out. It had been a while since you'd seen the movie, you were lucky to have remembered as much as you did. But now, Matt and you'd life's literally depending on you remembering it. “Hey, (Y/N), I think I hear something up here.” Matt was already at the stairs. You grabbed his wrist stopping him from walking up further. “Wait. Before we go up there, I- we need to come up with a plan. Or at least let me try and remember.” He nodded, walking back down the steps to stand next to you. “That makes sense. Do you know- does the couple live?” You scrunched your eyebrows together, biting at your thumb nail while you thought. “I think so yes. But they were pretty beat up.” “Okay. That’s not ideal, but at least we have a chance.” “I remember Vicky, the character I’ve seemed to have replaced, she gets taken by the cult, but they use her as bait to get you to come. Don’t. If you do, they’ll kill us both and we won’t have a chance. You have to make sure you stay with… oh, what was his name? Sarah’s brother.” Matt nodded, seemingly taking everything in. “Okay. Anything else I need to know?” “I love you, other than that no. I can’t remember anything else.” “I love you too.” Matt held your head between his hands, resting his forehead against yours. The feeling was brief, but the gesture sent a wave of comfort through you. You pecked his lips before taking his hand and heading toward the music. “C’mon. Let’s go meet Sarah.”

Sarah was exactly where you expected her to be- sitting in a room just as disastrous as the rest of the house coloring a grisly scene. She looked up at the two of your, panic clear as day in her sad eyes. “Hey, hey. It’s okay, we aren’t going to hurt you,” you kneeled down next to her, “What're you drawing?” She moved away and you smiled reassuringly. “It’s okay. Do you think you could draw something for me?” “You won’t tell Isaac?” “We promise not to tell anybody,” “Or Malachai?” “Or Malachai.” You knew this would make her feel at ease, or at the least, you hoped it would. It had worked for Vicky in the movie after all. She nodded, a smile appearing on her fragile features. Matt tapped your shoulder and when you looked up at him he seemed to be distracted. You stood up so you could speak with him properly. He spoke in a hushed tone. “When those kids get here, what do we do?” You hadn’t thought about that… If Matt was here they'd just capture him too. Oh god. “Matt you have to go.” “What?!” You glanced back at Sarah to make sure she hadn't heard you two. “Look, when they get here they’ll take both of us, but if you go to Town Hall, the movie will play out like it’s supposed to. You can save me then. We can get out of here, but only if you go.” You tried to usher him out the door but he stood his ground. “(Y/N), I’m not just gonna leave you.” “Please, Matt. Just trust me about this.” You pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you in a few minutes, okay? Now go.” He still looked irresolute, but he did as you were asking. You did your best to steel yourself for what was about to happen. If only you could remember the movie a little better. “How’s your drawing coming along?” “Fine.” “Can I see it?” She handed you the paper and you felt a chill run through you like someone had just dumped ice water over your body. Is this what Vicky had felt, you wondered. A crash from downstairs alerted you to the unwanted intruder. “Sarah, you need to hide now.” She looked afraid but did as you asked, running behind the dresser as you made your way downstairs. Sarah was necessary for this story to work so you had to keep them from grabbing her. Malachai was already at the middle of the staircase when you got there. A malicious grin lit up his face. “Seize them!” Instincts drove you to turn around and run back towards the room. It was all for naught, though, as they yanked you back, pulling you away to the field.

Across the town, Matt was wandering through the town hall. There were papers everywhere, it felt like something horrible had happened here, although, he supposed it had. He felt uneasy, to say the least. One picture in specific caught his attention. A dragon…? What was that that it was breathing fire on? Oh god, oh no. He had to find you. He made his way back to the house, the feeling of dread growing stronger with each pound of his foot against the broken asphalt. “(Y/N)!? Where are you?!” He looked around the house frantically, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. It was a mistake to leave you alone here. Finally, his line of sight landed on a still cowering Sarah. “Sarah, where are they? Please, you’ve got to tell me. Where is (Y/N)?” Finally, Sarah spoke up in a hushed voice still full of fear to tell him who had taken you.

His search had led him to a run-down church. Calling it run down was being generous too, the whole place looked ready to collapse. Inside a group of children seemed to be doing some sort of ritual. He had to stop them, whatever made them think this was a good idea was crazy. “What are you all doing?” The boy at the pulpit turned around, his eyes glazed over and a dazed smile on his lips. “My passage. It’s my birthday.” “This is ridiculous, you can’t just cut yourself up because some, some other kid told you to-” “Silence interloper! Your presence profanes this holy place!” The girl who had been leading the whole ritual sent off the kids to get Isaac. Matt’s head was spinning, what kind of sicko was this Isaac to demand these kids prep themselves for death. “Look I’m not trying to hurt you, but this isn’t okay. We can get you help, we just gotta get you out of this place.” “There he is. Go get him!” Malachai had shown up, a hoard of children behind them. Every last one of them had some sort of weapon. It’s just a movie, none of them are real and he couldn't actually help them, Matt had to remind himself. His top priority was surviving long enough to find you. With a pitying glance back at the misguided children, he booked it out of there. As he was turning a corner, a little kid waved him over. “Hey, mister! I know a place to hide. But we gotta hurry.” He wasn't sure whether or not he could trust this kid, but the only other option was turning around and facing the armed children. And besides, hadn't you mentioned something about another little kid being helpful? “Alright. Lead the way.”

You woke up with a migraine pounding behind your eyes making it almost unbearably painful to open them. As your senses slowly returned to you, you could hear two voices arguing. It must be that scene where Malachai turns on Isaac. You closed your eyes; it’s not like there was much you could do plus it helped ease your headache. Malachai gave the command to cut you lose and put Issac in your place. The ropes holding you taut loosened and you fell to your knees. A knife prodded against your back and you sighed- it was a bad situation, but at least you were one step closer to finding Matt.

Job and Sarah had explained everything to him- how Isaac had basically brainwashed the whole town and how some cop had tried to save them but ended up dying. They also told him how you were most likely in the cornfield being prepared as a sacrifice. He swore his heart had stopped just from hearing that. Movie or not, there was no way he was going to let anything bad happen to you. “Okay, I’m gonna go find her. You two stay safe and hidden, okay?”

They’d brought you back to the cornfield when Matt had failed to show up. You tried to remind yourself that it was all part of the movie plot and that you yourself had told him not to come when they called for him, but still, your heart ached at the thought that maybe he wasn’t going to find you, or worse something had gone horribly wrong. You shouldn't have told him to leave. If you two would have stuck together maybe it would’ve worked better. Oh god, what if he was hurt because of your stupidity?! Just then you saw a flash of light brown move out of the corn stalks. It was Matt! Your heart leaped with joy. “Matt, you’re okay!” You weren’t the only one to have noticed him, though, the other kids were already turning on him. He shoved Malachai out of the way, pulling you towards him. “What is wrong with you all? There’s nothing okay about this- about killing each other because some kid told you it’s what you’re supposed to do! That’s ridiculous, you should be ashamed of yourselves.” Malachai ran back over, knife in hand. With reflexes faster than you could completely decipher, Matt had Malachai back on the ground with his knife in his hand. He tossed it aside. “Come on, (Y/N), we need to get out of here.” “Kill him!” The children didn’t listen to Malachai, they just looked down seeming to realize the consequences of their actions for the first time. Even still, the fire that had already consumed Isaac was quickly becoming overwhelming and there was very little time before it came to claim Malachai too from what you remembered. “To the barn.” You grabbed Matt’s hand, dragging him to the final showdown of the movie.

The wind had picked up and the children were all huddled in the barn with you. It was something you'd always found odd about the movie, how these kids that had tried to kill Burt and Vicky were now huddled in fear trusting the adults to keep them safe. Ah well, no time to dwell on that now. “Matt, I remember the ending.” “You do? What do we have to do?” “Set everything on fire.” “What?” He gave you a look of disbelief. “I know, I know. Just help me with this stupid hose would you?” Between the both of you (and Job) you managed to rig the sprinkler system with alcohol. “Matt, I’m gonna go throw the bottle.” “(Y/N), no. I mean this is all so crazy. Sure it worked in the movie but what if something goes wrong?” You smiled, swallowing your own fear to reassure Matt like he had done for you earlier. “I’ll be fine, I promise. And when I get back, I promise we will never ever watch another scary movie again.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Alright, I’m gonna hold you to that.” Before you knew it you were wrapped securely in his arms, his lips right by your ear as he whispered in a voice that sounded shaky and unsteady. “You better come back. Please, I love you.” “I love you too.” You pulled back enough to press a kiss to his lips.

It played out the very same way it did in the movie. You threw the bottle and it fell, completely useless out of the reach of the fuel. Job ran to get it, chastised you for throwing so terribly and then you threw it again. The world went into bullet time. The bottle swirled and flipped and then landed. 1… 2… 3… BOOM! “Job, come on!” You ran back to the barn as fire swallowed the fields. Matt enveloped you in a hug, swinging you around, laughing joyously. “We did it, we did it! We can leave!” You left the scorching cornfields behind you as you, Matt, Job, and Sarah walked back to where you left the car. Big surprise it was unusable, but nevertheless, the door opened. “Interloper!” You slammed the door in the final jumpscares face. “We should probably walk.” And just as you began walking away on the abandoned road, your vision went black.

You woke up, curled up against Matt on the couch, the credits to Children of the Corn rolling on the tv. Had you just dreamt the whole thing up? Matt jumped up, eyes searching the room frantically before they finally settled on you. "You’re okay.” He pulled you close against him again. “No more scary movies.” You laughed breathlessly, pressing a kiss to his jaw. Truth be told, you weren't sure you'd watch another scary movie for the rest of your life. “I did promise that didn't I?” Maybe it wasn’t a dream after all. 


End file.
